Minecraft
Minecraft is a computer game where everything is made of blocks. You can create whatever you want with your own blocks. You can mine, and find stuff, you can really do anything. Version LSCStealthNinja LSCStealthNinja plays version 1.3.2 1999bug 1999bug plays version 1.5.1 CzechMate CzechMate plays version 1.3.2 NuffSaid1995 NuffSaid1995 plays version 1.3.2 Wikan Wikan plays version 1.3.2 LSCNuke LSCNuke plays version 1.3.2 Hunterkiller1440 Hunterkiller1440 plays Pocket Edition 6.1 News: NuffSaid1995 Remember to update your minecraft 1.3.2 is OUT! 1.4 Rumors/Confirmed Shiz is: Zombies and mobs may be able to have armor like spiders with diamond pants. Frames, Wooden Buttons, and LOTS MORE oh wait did i mention THE WITHER BOSS. -NUFF SAID THIS WEEK IN MINECRAFT NEWS ON THE ONE AND ONLY LSCSTEALTHNINJA WIKI! :D Snapshot (Viewers Descretion is advised) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6PthSSFguc&feature=channel&list=UL more Minecraft news is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viLOm4uWKNk&feature=channel&list=UL News: 1999bug Check out the 1.4 snapshots! Updates every week! * 12w38a **Nether loads faster. **Water overlay is saturated more. **New sounds. **New mob (Bat). **New mob (Witch). **Silverfish spawning stone blocks are rarer, now. **Wood block rotation is being experimented with. **Pigs follow you while holding a carrot. Gallery Bat.PNG|A bat up close. NewWitchMob.PNG|A witch up close. WitchWithPotion.PNG|With potion. ZombieFullDiamondEgg.PNG|A zombie in full diamond armor with an egg. Screenshots LSCStealthNinja Classic Glass Island Entrance.jpg|Glass Island Entrance Glass Island View.jpg|Glass Island View Glass Island View 2.jpg|Glass Island View 2 Scientific Labratory Exterior.jpg|Scientific Labratory Exterior Scientific Labratory Exterior 2.jpg|Scientific Labratory Exterior 2 Scientific Labratory Interior.jpg|Scientific Labratory Interior Scientific Labratory Interior 2.jpg|Scientific Labratory Interior 2 Scientific Labratory Plant Growth Testing Area.jpg|Scientific Labratory Underwater Plant Growth Testing Area Underwater Labratory Exterior.jpg|Underwater Labratory Exterior Underwater Labratory Interior.jpg|Underwater Labratory Interior Underwater Labratory Interior 2.jpg|Underwater Labratory Interior 2 Underwater Labratory Passage.jpg|Underwater Labratory Passage Underwater Labratory View.jpg|Underwater Labratory View Version 1.2.5 ENDERMAN IN A TREE!!!!.jpg|Enderman in a Tree ENDERMAN IN A TREE!!!! 2.jpg|Enderman in a Tree ENDERMAN LOOKING AT ME!!!!.jpg|LOOKING AT ME ENDERMAN!!!!.jpg ENDERMAN!!!! 2.jpg ENDERMAN!!!! 3.jpg Villager Star Wars Texture Pack.jpg I'm Innocent!.jpg|I'm Innocent! Villager Party!.jpg|Villager Party! Epic Waterfall.jpg|Waterfall! Spider Jockey.jpg|Spider Jockey! RUINS.jpg|RUINS! RUINS INSIDE.jpg|RUINS INSIDE 1999bug Random Adventures! AhCrap.png|o_o CRAP! Nether.png|In the Nether. FindingTheEnd.png|Discovering the End Portal AtTheEnd.png|In the End ENDERMEN_ATTACK.png|Gah! DestroyedTheEnderdragon.png|Exploding Enderdragon Diamonds!.png|D-d-diamonds! EndermanLavaScary.PNG|This looks pretty scary, to say the least. SandVillage.PNG|A Sand Village. Crater.PNG|Crater caused by meteorite impact. RainbowSheep.PNG|Sup, Rainbow Sheep? friendlycreeper.PNG|Friendly Creeper (Joe) Enderdragonegg.PNG|And thus begins my reign over the Overworld FaceLol.PNG|Lolfail SandVillageLoot.PNG|Holy crap, this Sand Village loot is epic! And I spawned really close to it. FloodedVillage.PNG|A partially flooded village. The other half is on a hillside. CreeperFriend1.PNG|"Creeper Friend" on couch. CreeperFriend2.PNG|"Creeper Friend" in library. Medieval World (Work in Progress) Main_Entry.png|The entry to the town. The fence is for protection and will be removed eventually. Fountain.png|The first structure I built. Castle1.png|Castle entrance. Bedroom.png|Bedroom within castle. Utilities.png|Utilites; Brewing Stands, Chests, Cauldrons, Ovens, etc. AHA!.png|By using pistons, these levers move the stone to reveal the dungeon. Library.png|Inside the library. Dungeon1.png|Main jist of the dungeon. Ummm2.png|Why is there a gap there? Hallway? AHA2!.png|A switch in the other cell! Nowopen.png|There is no longer a gap! Let's see what is inside. SecretRoomEntrance.png|An entrance to a secret room! InsideSecretRoom.png|Interior. ExitToLibrary.png|I bet this leads to the library! LibraryNowOpen.png|Indeed! Animalsandcrops.png|Crops and Animal Farm. IronGolemSentry.png|An Iron Golem stands guard outside the crops. TwoGolems.png|Two Iron Golems watching over me. MapUpdate1.png|Map Update: Added villager's Cottages and walkways. GolemOffering.png|As a token of peace, a Golem offers one of the town's villagers a rose. FeedingtheLivestock.png|Feeding the livestock. VillagerandDog.png|Visiting one of the villagers in his home along with my pet dog. Cottages1.png|Village Homes SecretGathering1.png|A secret gathering behind the castle. Probably a plan to overthrow the king (me)! NPCVillage.png|A real NPC Village right outside of mine. Bugtropica (Tropic/Jungle Homeworld) Bugtropica is my new official homeworld; I love it because I spawned on a beach with an absolutely huge jungle right off shore. It is so beautiful and the perfect seed for a home. =) Sadly I keep sighting Herobrine (Scary as *censored*) when on tiny render distance; the jungle biome is very laggy and best preforms when the render distance is set on the smallest setting possible. Although Herobrine appears occasionally, I have not been attacked yet. This may be due to the fact that Bugtropica is a creative world. The strangest things I've noticed are disappearing torches and shrines to Herobrine randomly placed around the map. Sadly, I lost all my work during an error in minecraft. Oh well. AwesomeSeed.PNG|One of my first impressions (And the seed) upon starting the world. WonderfulWorld.PNG|Where my home is going to go. OMG.PNG|This can't be possible... why did I have render distance set on tiny?? o_o HonestlyRetardedPig.PNG|I'm sorry, but this pig has to be retarded. How did he even get there? Porkchop.PNG|Why you shouldn't stand on the top of a tree the size of a skyscraper. HeReturns.PNG|This extremely strange. o_o Notice the shrine on the right. HeReturnsAgain.PNG|Outside my home... =l HerobrineSpeaks.PNG|Herobrine speaks... he knows my name.. this is freaking scary. HerobrineShrine2.PNG|Another randomly placed shrine... CocoaFarm.PNG|My Cocoa farm.. PaintingWithHiddenRoom.PNG|The paintings on either side of the cocoa farm have concealed rooms behind them. HiddenPaintingRoom.PNG|Behind the painting above is a small room with two chests. RooftopHangout.PNG|My rooftop hangout, all the cool monsters come here. WhyYouDontAngerEndermen.PNG|Why you shouldn't anger Endermen... RainvsSnow.PNG|Snow or rain? Version 12w36a ZombieVillager.png|And I thought villagers were scary before. Beheaded.png|Beheaded enemies. Version 12w37a Witherpwning.png|Armor of darkness! ArmoredSkeleton.png|Skeleton w/ armor! Nuffsaid1995 2012-02-02 15.20.24.png|It's A Flying Squid! 2012-02-02 15.21.20.png|It's A Flying Squid! 2012-02-16 20.11.07.png|TDKR Promo 2012-03-06 16.06.27.png|Chicken In A Minecart 2012-04-05 12.25.46.png|I Love Being An Op On A Server 2012-04-06 07.56.15.png|Disneyland and Superhero island 2012-05-03 15.27.14.png|looks kinda like Iron Man's Heart 2012-05-13 16.25.50.png|Mai Master Piece 2012-07-07 09.36.50.png|Bad SteveTehKitteh i don't want you! Batman.png|Mai Skin For anyone that wants it Gallery Creeper.png|A Creeper, an Enemy in Minecraft Steve.png|Steve, the Default Skin Funny Screenshots Pig Mania.jpg|Pig. Mania. Stranded!.jpg|Help! (By the way, I promise you I found them like that, I did not attack the blocks in any way) Too_Close_for_Comfort_2.jpg|Too Close for Comfort! :P Category:Computer Games that LSCStealthNinja plays Category:Computer Games Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft